The destruction of Hyrule
by AvengersSuper-hero-fan
Summary: When Demise returns in the form of Zyophax, he controls Zelda, turning her evil. Can the new Link save Hyrule, or will he succumb to the evilness of Zyophax? An will his son have to take on the mantle of the hero of Hyrule? Set in the 'hero is defeated' timeline, when Ganon kills the hero of time
1. Prologue - the new hero

**PART 1 – DESTRUCTION FROM THE INSIDE**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, a great battle took place. To stop the evil demon king Ganon taking over the great kingdom of Hyrule. But this is no fairytale. It ended badly for the heroes. The adopted Kokiri boy, Link, was killed by Ganon, who terrorised the kingdom. After being sealed and revived many times, Ganon was finally slain by one of Link's reincarnations. Another reincarnation prevented his final revival, and stopped Ganon. But Demise was never defeated. The original form of the great terror, Demise found a way to separate his soul. Demise had become Ganondorf, but had sealed part of himself away in the Midnight realm, a parallel version of the Twilight realm. Here he stayed asleep, until Ganon was finally stopped from ever returning. Then he awoke. He became a human, a dark mage draped in a cloak of pure shadow. He could cast spells more powerful than ever imaginable. His only limit was his internal magic, which could only cast so many spells before it needed to be replenished. This mage took on the name Zyophax. He worked many long years at the weakest spot between the dimensions. He broke through, and entered the twilight realm. It was here he became ruler, and began the construction with the Twili of a great mirror, the Midnight mirror, forged with shards of the Twilight mirror. He used it to break through, but at a great cost. To power it, everyone but him in the Twilight and Midnight realms had their life energy stolen. He crossed through, but hid, formulating a plan to conquer all. He found the Triforce of power, and retrieved it, considering he was the same person. But another Princess Zelda was in the kingdom. And the last hero became the penultimate hero. For a brave adventurer dressed in red named Link was ridding Hyrule of all manner of beasts.


	2. Chapter 1 - A new quest

**CHAPTER 1**

 **A NEW QUEST**

"Dad," a young boy's voice cried from downstairs. Link Jr. Link senior woke up, rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs. "What?" He asked. "There's a letter. From the castle. It's from princess Zelda!" Link took the letter and read it.

 _Link,_

 _I am sorry to bother you. I have been watching the Gerudo lands for a while now, and Ganondorf appears to be ruling peacefully. There is nothing suspicious going on there. But the Gorons and the Dekus are amassing armies and weapons. They appear to be making for the Gerudo lands. The last thing we need is for the tribe of the Gerudos to begin fighting back, as it would create a mass war that Hyrule would easily be pulled into. I need you to find the Goron commander and Deku king, and assassinate them. No telling anybody about this. Not even your son or the king. Lie if you have to. No-one must know!_

 _Zelda_

"What does it say Dad?" Link Jr asked. "It's just to let me know that everything's fine in Hyrule, and that they don't need me for quests at the moment. There was also an invitation to join the army, but I won't accept it." Link Jr nodded, smiled, and went back to cooking the bacon. That may sound harsh, but Link Jr was the best at bacon cooking in Hyrule. He made bacon, his dad cooked beans and eggs and they always had a big breakfast, just in case Link senior was called out. He couldn't quest on an empty stomach! The rest of the day was as normal.


	3. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**CHAPTER 2**

 **CONFRONTATION**

Link senior put on his green hero's outfit, and grabbed his enchanted shield, bearing a picture of the triforce, the master sword and a blue shield. It was known as the prediction shield, and it told of a hero who would hold a piece of triforce, carry a powerful weapon and hold this very shield. This was displayed in text below that directly meant: The final ever hero shall wield his ancestor's sword, wear the clothes of the defeated hero, and hold this very shield. Link senior owned the outfit of the Hero of Time, but had never worn it. He wondered if he was the one the shield was talking about. Surely it was! He grabbed the master sword, now with a golden hilt and a double edged blade that looked like it could slice through bone as easily as butter. "Where are you going Dad?" Link Jr asked. "You're going to kill the Goron commander and the Deku king, aren't you?" Link senior turned around. "You must swear on the piece of the triforce I will someday give you that you will tell nobody. Why did you read the letter?" "I knew you would never get a letter about the thing you told me. I swear, but please don't go! This doesn't sound like the truth, you know it doesn't!" Link senior grimaced. "I know, but remember, I have a duty to Hyrule. If Princess Zelda has ordered it, then I must do it, regardless of the implementations." Link senior walked out the door and ran. He was ready to defeat the enemies that lay before him. Just like his ancestors.


	4. Chapter 3 - Assassination I - Goron

CHAPTER 3

ASSASSINATION I - GORON

Link senior ran through the hidden tunnels that led to the hidden war rooms of the Goron people and took out his secret weapon. His friend had told him once of a store of masks used in a land called Termina. A Skull Kid who had been possessed by an evil mask called Majora's Mask. He had destroyed that land by bringing the moon crashing down with dark powers, because of the sadistic will of the dark mask. A soldier wearing a strange mask accidently found a portal that led to Hyrule. Many people attempted to cross, but any living people died. But their masks survived. Link found this stash, and found many masks, some like bunnies that made him run faster, others that looked like strange lumps of stone that made the wearer un-seeable. It was this one that Link put on, as he walked in, no-one noticing him. He caught the end of a sentence from someone who appeared to be their leader: "-don't know what's got into her. Why would we attack the Gerudo? I mean, come on, Ganondorf admits to nothing wrong, he let us search the entire lands and what do we find? Absolutely nothing!" Link was confused. Were they talking about Zelda? She had said they were attacking the Gerudo. But this Goron was suggesting otherwise. Suddenly, Link realised what was going on. It was a trick, it was being shown to the people to subdue them, whilst the Gorons attacked the Gerudo. The Deku must be in on it too! The Gorons all left the war rooms, except the man who had spoken. He carried the insignia of the Commander. Link pulled out his sword, and walked towards the Goron. Suddenly, Link took off his mask and put the sword to the Goron's neck. The Goron yelled, and started cowering. "Why are you attacking the Gerudo? Why are you subduing the people with lies?" Link snarled. "What? Who told you this? What do you mean subdue the people?" The commander replied, terrified. "Princess Zelda told me you were on a warpath for the Gerudo lands." Link replied without emotion. "Princess Zelda told us the Gerudo were planning an invasion on us!" He cried back. Link sliced off his feet. The commander screamed. "Tell the truth!" Link yelled. "I am. I think Princess Zelda is behind all of this! She must be trying to start a war!" The commander sobbed. Link took out a bottle of burn juice, and covered the commander in it. He ran back, and shot a fire arrow, and walked away as the Commander burned in pain. Link knew he was lying, tying to start a war. Why would Zelda lie? The only man for 100 years, Ganondorf as he was named (according to an ancient Gerudo tradition) was peacefully ruling. Link left in his stone mask, as he travelled to the Deku fortress.


	5. Chapter 4 - Assassination II - Deku

Chapter 4

Assassination 2 – Deku

Link pondered what the Goron had said before he burned. Link felt bad, because he had given him a painful death, but he had, after all, been ready to disturb the peace in Hyrule. Before long, Link had made it to the new home of the Deku: The Great Deku Forest. He picked up a rather special mask. His friend in the school of wizardry had identified that the mask made the wearer inconspicuous as stone. Of course, that was fine in the mountainous areas where the Goron now lived, but the forest was pure wood and leaves. But using a good carpenter, and his friend's services, Link's new mask made him as invisible as could be in this new town. Link stepped past the Great Deku Borderline. This was a white circle of magic that turned red and sealed off the city, after alerting the guards, to an intruder's presence. Link was just as inconspicuous as a stick that had blown in. He walked through the town, invisible, and stepped into the wood fortress.

Link suddenly had a headache. Then a really bad headache. Then he collapsed, and his world went black...

 _Link saw a younger version of himself dressed in the garments of the Hero of Time. He was creeping through a similar fortress. Suddenly, he put on a mask, and took on the form of a Deku. He crept past a guard, and fell through a hole._ This is strange, _he thought._ This seemed like Hyrule back in the old days. **Not Hyrule,** _said a voice in his head._ **Termina.** _He had been warned of this. That a different timeline was created in parallel to his one. Where the Hero of Time lived, and Termina was saved by the 4 guardians of that realm. Then his vision returned..._

"Wake up boy!" a voice snarled at him. "The king wants to see you." Link realised his mask had fallen off inside the fortress. The one he was in seemed so similar. Maybe it was, and that was what had triggered the inter-dimensional vision. The guards led him to the king. The king turned around, after talking to his daughter. "So," the king began, "A man dressed in red comes wandering in, somehow getting past the borderline, and is found unconscious inside the fortress, with the guards not having seen him. Care to explain yourself?" One of the guards stepped forwards. "He was carrying this, your highness. It seems to cloak the wearer to be as unassuming as wood would be in this castle." He said, holding up the mask. Link cried out "Care to explain _yourself_? Why you are trying to disturb the peace by leading an attack on the Gerudo with the Goron? I've killed their commander already. Ready to die? I have orders from Princess Zelda herself!" The king was flabbergasted! "Princess Zelda told us- that –" "That the Gerudo were attacking you? Heard that lie from the Goron. Oh and if you're wood, then I guess you have a fear of fire. And therefore fire arrows!" Link said as he pulled out his bow as he sent a flaming arrow at the floor. The wood was so dry from the summer, it burned everything. The moat would save the village, but not the Deku inside the castle. Link retrieved his mask and ran like the fires of hell were upon him. Really, they were. He ran all the way back to Hyrule town and walked up to the castle. But Link would soon find out that things had changed, and that the destruction had been set in motion already. The destruction of Hyrule...


End file.
